Sete Weasleys e um destino
by entlzab
Summary: Harry ganha de Severus uma surpresa de aniversário. Ou sete.


Nome da ficlet: Sete Weasleys e um destino  
Autor:Magalud  
Beta: Kekoy Záe Eça  
Pares: Orgia de Weasleys, mas Snarry de fundo  
Censura: NC-17  
Gênero: pervertido  
Spoilers: nenhum  
Avisos ou Alertas: orgia  
Resumo: Harry ganha uma surpresa de aniversário. Ou sete.  
Agradecimentos: Às mods pelo fest!  
Desafio ou Tabela do M dsquad: Um Weasley é pouco, dois é bom, sete é excelente!

Disclaimer: Todos os personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR, eu não ganho nada.

**Sete Weasleys e um destino**

— Espero que tenha gostado da festa.

— Estava ótima. Molly sabe fazer as melhores festas.

— Você gostou de seus presentes?

Harry franziu o cenho, desconfiado.

— Gostei muito, obrigado.

— E gostaria de mais alguns?

— Severus, o que você está aprontado?

— Eu quero surpreender você. De um jeito muito, muito safado.

Harry ficou bastante interessado.

— É mesmo?

— Sim, mas primeiro tem que concordar com algumas condições.

— Que condições?

— Você ficaria amarrado.

— De acordo.

— E pelado.

— Mais do que de acordo.

— E você estaria interagindo com outras pessoas, além de mim.

— E você não se importa?

— Não se você desfrutar da experiência. Você é o que importa, é seu aniversário. Não meu. E você tem toda liberdade de interromper a experiência a qualquer momento, claro.

— Mas como...?

Severus estendeu a mão.

— Já está tudo pronto. Pode vir.

Harry sorriu e tomou a mão do marido, e os dois aparataram para longe dali.

o0o o0o o0o

O lugar estava mesmo pronto, notou Harry, com cortinas que pareciam ser tendas acima de um pequeno daïs, onde um grande reclinador se sobressaía como um trono. Harry alegremente deixou-se ser amarrado ao reclinador, magicamente expandido para o tamanho de uma cama. Severus beijou-o até deixá-lo sem fôlego.

— Que a diversão comece.

Ele bateu palmas, e Harry viu um dançarino entrar no quarto, exibindo um corpo sarado que se movia em movimentos sensuais. Com um choque, o Rapaz-Que-Sobreviveu reconheceu o performer, que usava o longo cabelo ruivo preso num rabo-de-cavalo e presa de dragão no brinco.

— Bill...? — ele sussurrou.

Severus explicou:

— Era seu desejo. Lembra-se do que me disse no Natal? Você disse que todos os Weasley eram gostosos e que você ficaria com qualquer um, se tivesse chance. Exceto Ginevra, é claro.

— Eu estava bêbado! Você se aproveitou de mim. _Deles_!

— Não mesmo. Todos foram voluntários.

— Como assim, _todos_?

Severus bateu palmas duas vezes. Harry arregalou os olhos quando viu o bando de ruivos conhecidos entrar no grande quarto. Todos carregavam uma grande faixa, uma que cobria a altura da cintura. Então eles ergueram a faixa acima da cabeça, mostrando a mensagem "Feliz aniversário, Harry!".

O que fez os olhos de Harry quase saírem de suas órbitas foi constatar que eles estavam nus em pelo.

— Mas...

— Você vai me fazer calar sua boca? — Severus indagou. — Você ficaria delicioso com uma mordaça...

Harry sibilou:

— Mas o _Ron _está lá!...

— Você não quer Ronald ali?

— Ele é meu melhor amigo. As coisas podem ficar estranhas entre a gente.

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha:

— Posso lembrá-lo que você não pensou nisso no dia em que vocês dois, mais a Srta. Granger, tinham uma garrafa de Firewhisky e um jogo de Quidditch para celebrar?

— Isso foi diferente!

— Você disse que foi memorável, sexy e inesquecível. Mudou de idéia?

— Não, mas...

— Você preferiria não envolver Ronald? Prevejo que ele ficará profundamente desapontado. Devo dizer a ele para ir embora?

— Não! Não, por favor...

— Então talvez seja melhor você não falar mais nada hoje. _Silencio!_

Com um floreio de varinha, Severus deixou Harry incapaz de pronunciar outra palavra. Quando Harry tentou protestar, Severus beijou-o apaixonadamente e disse:

— Por mais que você fique apetitoso com uma mordaça, essa sua boca pecaminosa é útil demais para ficar coberta por pano. Estou certo, cavalheiros?

Houve um murmúrio geral de consenso entre os diversos Weasley. Harry notou todos os olhos fixos nele. Severus também, e comentou:

— Por Merlin, Harry, como posso ser tão distraído? Você ainda está vestido! William, você me faria a gentileza de ajudar os gêmeos a darem um jeito nisso?

— Com prazer, Severus.

_Sim_, pensou Harry, com um arrepio._ Com prazer é ótimo._

Seus olhos não desgrudavam dos três à medida que eles se aproximavam: cada gêmeo de um lado e Bill diretamente pelo meio, agindo a seus pés. Eles o despiram lentamente, saboreando cada movimento, levando o jovem à loucura de antecipação. Finalmente, as múltiplas mãos começaram a passear por todo o seu corpo, incendiando-o. Movimentos lentos e amorosos para abrir zíperes, desabotoar camisas, retirar calças e meias...

Harry já estava arfando quando eles finalmente o despiram por completo, os gêmeos acariciando seu peito e beijando-lhe os ombros. Ousado, Bill tomou controle completo de sua boca. Se pudesse, Harry estaria gemendo. Foi quando as bocas talentosas dos gêmeos desceram até abaixo do umbigo, e ainda mais abaixo, até suas bolas, e Harry desejou mais que nunca poder gemer, mas Bill parecia que ia engolir sua língua.

Quando Harry conseguiu voltar a respirar, ele notou o espelho no teto. Harry arrependeu-se de prestar atenção ao espelho, porque Fred e George estavam fazendo coisas inacreditáveis no seu pau. Antes que ele percebesse, Bill tinha posto sua língua maravilhosa em sua abertura.

Ron começou a soltar sons que pareciam miados, e Severus garantiu:

— Não se preocupe, Ronald. Sua vez chegará logo.

Depois que Bill tinha se fartado de usar a língua e apelou para os dedinhos, Harry teve a certeza de que iria morrer. Devagar, no mesmo ritmo que Bill estava usando para prepará-lo, os gêmeos se alternavam em chupá-lo e beliscar os mamilos, dor e prazer juntos.

De repente Harry ouviu gritos e berros que ele teria reconhecido como seus, se não tivesse tão concentrado. Severus tinha levantado o feitiço do Silêncio, pouco disposto a se privar dos sons melífluos de seu marido no auge do tesão. Severus também usou um Wingardium Leviosa para deixar Harry totalmente acessível a seus parceiros.

Diante dos olhos de Severus, Bill escorregou para baixo do corpo levitado de Harry e tomou posição na entradinha do mais jovem.

— Pronto, Harry?

A vos de Bill, rouca de desejo, fez a ereção de Harry explodir na boca de George (ou seria Fred?), e ele gritou:

— Sim! Sim!

Para dizer a verdade, porém, Harry mal sabia dizer exatamente a que ele estava dizendo sim.

Bill estocou de uma vez só, enterrando-se até o talo. Harry urrou, arqueando-se até os limites de suas amarras e derramando-se mais e mais, para deleite dos gêmeos, que, além de terem a boca em Harry, também estavam se masturbando um ao outro. Era uma visão que Severus jamais esqueceria. Na verdade, ele tinha providenciado que não. Ninguém menos que Colin Creevey estava no andar de cima, estrategicamente posicionado no espelho de dupla face no teto, tirando todas as fotos bruxas que queria.

Com uivos, gritos e gemidos, todos os quatro desabaram no reclinador agora transformado em cama. Harry ainda recuperava o fôlego quando sentiu beijos em seu peito. Beijinhos ternos e carinhosos percorriam seu peito e desciam para a virilha, fazendo-o ter uma recuperação recorde.

Harry não abriu os olhos quando um segundo par de lábios começou a acariciar-lhe o nariz. Então ele ouviu uma respiração apavorada e um admirado:

— Pelas bolas de Merlin...!

Os olhos de Harry se abriram diante da exclamação abafada de Severus. Foi assim que ele se viu frente a frente com a impressionante ereção de Charlie, uma visão que o fez salivar. Harry não queria parecer vulgar, mas ele não pôde evitar que a palavra _jeba _aparecesse na sua mente.

— Ah, sim — disse Bill, notando os olhares. — Charlie é conhecido como o bem-dotado da família.

— Ele puxou o papai.

O ruivo atarracado fez uma mesura, curvando-se:

— Estou aqui para satisfazer todos os seus desejos, Harry.

— Já imaginou tudo aquilo dentro de você, Harry?

— Cara, isso deve doer.

— Ah, deve ser dorzinha boa.

— Vocês são uns pervertidos.

— Olha só quem fala. É você quem tem um fetiche, Percy.

— Harry, o que você gostaria que Charlie fizesse?

Harry não disfarçou o arrepiozinho ao imaginar aquela tora rígida dentro dele, rasgando tudo. Contudo, ele primeiro precisava fazer outra coisa.

— Posso provar?

— O que você quiser, Harry. Hoje você pode tudo.

Harry queria muito, muito mesmo, chupar aquele pau enorme, e Charlie ficou mais do que feliz em conceder tal desejo.

Delicioso, pensou Harry, ao esticar os lábios para acomodar toda a grossura, deliciando-se com o gosto e a textura. Charlie afundou os dedos no cabelo de Harry e soltou um som de puro deleite.

Severus já conhecia a língua esperta de Harry e imaginou se Charlie compartilhava de sua opinião. A julgar pelo jeito que o ruivo jogava a cabeça para trás e grunhia de satisfação, Severus achou seguro presumir que ele concordava.

Harry estava maravilhado no deleite que era o pauzão de Charlie. Ele mal sentiu quando seu corpo foi levitado, mas sentiu os beijos direcionados a um lugar específico: seus pés. Sucção suave, muita língua e indisfarçáveis gemidos fizeram Harry abaixar a cabeça por alguns segundos. Percy parecia fascinado com seus pés, exibindo uma ereção que não deixou dúvidas que ele tinha grande prazer na atividade.

Mas antes que ele pudesse retornar a dedicar todas suas atenções orais aos magníficos atributos de Charlie, os grandes olhos azuis de Ron encontraram os verdes e ele indagou:

— Posso, cara?

Harry mal teve tempo de responder antes de Ron fechar os lábios ao redor da ereção do amigo e chupar com gosto. Como se fosse um desafio, Harry passou a chupar Charlie com ainda mais entusiasmo. O Weasley mais bem-dotado gemeu e rebolou na boca de Harry.

Enquanto Harry tentava acomodar o entusiasmado Charlie em sua boca sem se sufocar, seus quadris se mexiam sem que ele sentisse. Ao ver aquilo, Ron parou o que fazia e não teve a menor cerimônia para simplesmente se enterrar na ereção Harry. O aniversariante gemeu enquanto seu melhor amigo o cavalgava como se não houvesse amanhã.

Ele estava cheio até o talo de Weasleys, mas ele sentia falta de Severus.

Como se seus pensamentos pudessem ser transmitidos por telepatia, Harry sentiu dois dedos entrando nele, preparando-o delicadamente quando uma voz maviosa cheia de amor sussurrou um desejo:

— Feliz aniversário, Harry...

Harry gemeu, vendo a pele se eriçar todinha de tantos arrepios que ele tinha, ainda mais quando Percy passou a lamber a sola de seus pés. Havia gemidos e grunhidos e suspiros e gritinhos e Harry pensou que tinha ido parar num céu particular de Weasleys.

Severus preparou Harry com cuidado e minúcia, mas aquilo não significava que ele não pudesse surpreender Harry. A um sinal do antigo Mestre de Poções, Charlie se desenganchou de Harry e foi para o outro lado, enfiar-se todinho de uma só vez no Rapaz-que-Derrotou-Voldemort.

Com um grito capaz de levantar defunto, Harry experimentou uma dose completa do maior de todos os Weasley. Era uma sensação gloriosa: ser partido ao meio, arregaçado ao máximo, preenchido por completo, sem lugar para mais nada além daquela vara descomunal. Ele ainda se perguntou o que mais Severus tinha posto no lubrificante, porque ele não sentia dor, só prazer.

— Eu vou gozar!— gritou Ron.

— Nós também! — disseram Fred e George.

E Percy, o pervertido de plantão, sugeriu:

— _Bukkake_!

Bill, que tinha partido para um combate de cinco-contra-um, prontamente aderiu:

— Vamos dar a Harry um banho que ele nunca vai esquecer!

— Só um minuto...! — bombeava Charlie sem parar. — Goza, Harry, goza!

Harry estava próximo, mas não conseguia gozar. Foi aí que a voz que ele amava acima de tudo cochichou diretamente no seu ouvido, uma música de Snape:

— Goza para mim.

Foi só o que bastou.

Harry urrou e se esvaziou, jatos e jatos que caíam em suas pernas e barriga. Ele mal teve tempo de se recuperar quando um grito coletivo o fez abrir os olhos para uma visão divina.

Sete paus estavam esguichando em cima dele, jatos por todo o lado. Ele se lambuzou no peito, na testa, por toda a barriga, na bochecha, e bem perto da boca, o que o levou a abri-la e tentar abocanhar um pouco. Ele viu Severus se juntar ao banquete e sentiu-se tão completo que mal podia acreditar.

Quando todos estavam satisfeitos, ficaram embolados num amontoado de pernas, braços e corpo ao redor de Harry na cama aumentada, recuperando o fôlego. Harry suspirou, ainda todo melado:

— Este foi o melhor presente de aniversário de toda minha vida.

Severus ressaltou:

— Acredito que tenha sido compatível com alguém que completou 21 anos e entrou na maioridade.

Bill perguntou:

— Você gostou mesmo, Harry?

— Você está falando sério? Vai levar dias até eu me recuperar dessa sessão completa de Weasleys!

— Não foi completa. Faltou nossa querida irmã, embora eu entenda o motivo.

— Isso não é totalmente verdade, Ronald. — Severus apontou sua varinha para o teto espelhado. — _Ecclaro_!

O espelho se transformou em vidro e todos puderam ver, lá em cima, Colin Creevey, que não parara de tirar fotos. Ao lado dele, esfregando-se freneticamente, Ginny os encarava, uma expressão de angústia no rosto.

Harry estava pasmo:

— Ele estava aqui o tempo todo?

Severus explicou:

— A Srta. Ginevra queria se juntar a nós, mas eu jamais deixaria isso acontecer. Ela insistiu, e eu fiquei com pena dela. Então, dei a ela a alternativa de olhar, mas não tocar.

Harry repetiu, espantado:

— Você ficou com _pena_ dela?

Severus deu de ombros

— Obviamente, eu fiquei mole de tanto andar com você.

— Mas isso é tortura! Olha como ela está.

— Não se engane. Eu posso ter amolecido um pouco, mas ainda sou um Slytherin.

— É. _Meu_ Slytherin.

Charlie cochichou para Bill:

— O amor é mesmo lindo.

— Eu disse que um dia a gente ia comer o Harry todinho — respondeu Bill.

— Era o destino — concordaram Fred e Weasley.

Harry perguntou:

— E isso de Charlie puxar ao pai é verdade?

Ron quis saber:

— Por que pergunta?

— Nada não... Severus só faz aniversário em janeiro mesmo.

Seis cabeças ruivas se viraram para o Slytherin, cujos olhos pretos brilhavam como carvões em brasa.

— O que diz, Severus?

Um sorrisinho safado foi a resposta.

— Sem pressa, meus jovens. Isso tudo pode ser conversado com tempo e com calma. No momento, poderíamos ocupar nosso tempo fazendo algo bem mais produtivo, concordam?

Eles tiveram que concordar. Então passaram a se ocupar com outras atividades.

Lá em cima, Ginny começou a soluçar abertamente ao ver o que se desenrolava com seus irmãos. Aliás, novamente.

Ao lado dela, Colin Creevey ficou preocupado em não ter espaço suficiente no laboratório para tantas fotos.

**The End**


End file.
